Attributes (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Statistics (PGW). Statistics are what describes a weapon's capabilities. All headings Grade The grades are in order from least to most common weapons; Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary and Mythical. The higher the grade, the less people have the weapon. This does not mean how hard it is to get it. Efficiency The higher the wounding power, the more powerful a weapon is. Fire Rate The higher the rate of fire, the faster it shoots. Capacity The capacity shows how many rounds a magazine can hold. Weight The lower the weight, the faster the player moves. Attributes Wall Break It means that the weapon can shoot through walls. Scope It means that the weapon has a scope sight. Area Damage It means that the weapon will deal damage over an area. How large the effected area is depends on the weapon. Piercing Shot It means it can go through multiple living entities(e.g. players, monsters, pets), but not the map. Shotgun It means that the weapon is a shotgun, which fires spread bullets. Automatic It means that holding down the fire button for this weapon would fire continously until it runs out of ammo. Single Shot It means that holding down the fire button would fire once, and after a period of time, it will fire again. Multiple Shots It means that if the player shoot once, if will automatically eject several bullets/projectiles. Ricochet It means that a weapon's projectile or bullet will bounce off surfaces. Not to be confused with the Ricochet killstreak in which you get when you get a reflected kill when using the Reflector. Laser It means that the weapon projectile is a laser, or a beam of light. May hit through multiple enemies and players, depending on the weapon. Rockets It means that the projectile the weapon fires is a rocket or a missile. Looping Shot It means that the projectile is affected by gravity and fires in an arc. Slows Down Target It means that a weapon will slow down a target and prevent them from jumping or flying on hit. Manual Guidance Stinger and its upgrades are exclusive. It means that once the projectile is shot, it will follow your crosshairs. Contact Detonator Fake Bonus, Smile Mine and a few weapons are exclusive. It means that when fired, the projectile has a limited time on exploding, or is detonated by an enemy near the projectile. Energy Shield Barrier Rifle and its upgrades are exclusive. It means that the armor and health regenerate slowly and ricochet weapons cannot affect it. Semi-Auto Semi Auto Sniper Rifle, its upgrade, Fast Death (PG3D), its upgrades, Mercenary and its upgrades are exclusive. It means that this weapon has a burst fire. Sticky Mines Demoman and its upgrade are exclusive. It means that this weapon can have mines stuck on the ground, walls or ceilings and explode after a short period of time. Homing Missile Bee Swarm Spell, Smart Bullet Bazooka and Clockwork Nutcracker (along with their upgrades) are exclusive. It means that these weapons' bullets will follow players and monsters, then damage them. Charge Shot It means that these weapons require charging by holding down the fire button. The longer you charge, the more damage the projectile/weapon will do. Chain Shot Electromagnetic Cannon and its upgrade are exclusive. It means that the projectile will hit multiple targets if they are close together (note that this is not a form of area damage). Damage Sphere Means that the weapon emits a sphere surrounding the user. If an enemy player goes inside the sphere, the enemy takes damage. Poison Bad Doctor, Poison Hunter and a few other weapons are exclusive (along with their upgrades). It means that a player shot by one of these weapons will have a poison effect, which damages them over time. Poison Mines Toxic Bane and it's upgrades are exclusive. It is basically the merge of Sticky Mines and Poison Shots. Critical Damage Exclusive to the Scythe, Carrot Sword and some pets. This property allows a 50% chance that you will inflict double the damage. Bleeding This means that if the player hit their target, they will be inflicted with this and slowly lose HP over time. Burning Exclusive to fire weapons including photon weapons, some flamethrowers, some gadgets and the Phoenix. The target will quickly lose health for a short amount of time after being damaged, similar to the bleeding effect. Lifesteal Exclusive to the Dracula. This means that if the projectile hits the enemy, you will gain a small portion of the target's health. Melee Exclusive to most of the Melee weapons. It means that the weapons with this attribute can deal damage, but in a very limited range. Charm Love Spell and its upgrade are exclusive. This means if enemy got hit by the projectile, they will lose their weapons' efficiency. Random Effect Fidget Thrower and its upgrades are exclusive. It gives a random status effect to the enemy when hit. Rocket Control Judge and its upgrade are exclusive. It means the rocket can be fully manually controlled by the user. Wall.jpg Scope.jpg Boom.jpg Category:Other